1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for feeding and discharging a work in an automatic hollow pipe cutting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-3-19719 discloses a pipe shearing device. This known shearing device is provided with a fixed die core and a movable die core, these die cores being inserted into a pipe to be sheared. The movable die core is however loosely fitted in the pipe, and, therefore, the pipe is not clamped by the movable die core in the inside of the pipe and by the fixed die core in the outside of the pipe. Accordingly, the pipe is sheared in movable state and cannot be sheared precisely.
JP-A-2-190211 discloses shearing blade mount for cut-off die set. This known shearing blade mount relates to a shearing blade assembly for use in a double cut die set of the type used to cut tubing continuously emanating from a pipe mill. This shearing blade assembly used in conjunction with the notching blade of the cut-off die set. This device includes a mounting block fixed to the upper platen of a die set, and a shearing blade mounted to a shearing blade carriage. The shearing blade cartridge is then inserted into the mounting block and is retained in a position by a am lock assembly. The cam lock assembly and carriage system allows the shearing blade to be quickly and effectively removed and replaced as needed. However, this shearing blade assembly does cut the pipe which is clamped in the outside of the pipe by two opposite jaws, but the pipe is not clamped in the inside of the pipe by a movable die core, therefore the pipe can not be cut undeformedly and precisely.